


FLAVESCENT

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sunshine Challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: In fall, the leaves turn yellow.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	FLAVESCENT

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt 3 of the Sunshine Challenge.

"FLAVESCENT"  
 _\-- an acrostic poem_

Fall changes the  
Leaves from green to gold  
And yellow and ocher,  
Very slowly at first, then  
Everything melts like butter  
Spilled over the hills to  
Collect in the valleys.  
Even the moon, rising at  
Night, paints the clouds with  
Tawny streaks of light.


End file.
